1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that visually present data. Examples of display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, organic light-emitting display devices, inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED) devices, plasma display devices, and cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
A display device may include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form, and may be classified into a passive matrix display device or an active matrix display device according to a driving method of the pixels. Active matrix display devices consume less power than passive matrix display devices, and are thus more suitable than passive matrix display devices for the realization of large-size displays. In addition, active matrix display devices provide higher resolution than passive matrix display devices. Active matrix display devices may include pixel driving circuits connected to, for example, liquid crystal elements or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs).
A pixel driving circuit includes at least one thin-film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor. During the driving of the pixel driving circuit, a defect may occur in the TFT or the capacitor, and this becomes more apparent in a flexible display device. In response to a defect occurring in the pixel driving circuit, the OLED or the liquid crystal element connected to the defective pixel driving circuit may cause a dark- or bright-spot defect.